DE 299 05 704 U1 discloses a portable edge cutter, on the cutting head housing of which there is formed a sliding skid. The skid sliding or the ground prevents wear on the cutting head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,292 discloses a cut-off grinder, the cut-off disk of which is covered by a protective hood. The protective hood has a sliding piece which slides over the surface of the workpiece during operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,012 shows a hand-held edge cutter which is pulled over the ground by the operator during operation. On the side facing the operator, the protective hood of the edge cutter carries a spray guard made of a flexible material. The spray guard is oriented toward the front in the direction of movement. It has been shown that the spray guard can flap down toward the rear during operation, and as a result, the spray guard is subjected to high mechanical loading and the force required to move the work apparatus increases.